


Morning Not Like Any Other

by Karianasahn



Series: Slice of Scooby [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mini Mystery, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karianasahn/pseuds/Karianasahn
Summary: Velma wakes up to a mystery she wasn't expecting. What is going on in the Mystery Inc household?This is my first Scooby Doo fan fic I have made. It's my first, so go easy on it. I wrote it in about 12 hours in one sitting. I hope you enjoy!All Scooby Doo Characters belong to HannaBarbara, WB, Nickelodeon I take no credit except for the concept. Enjoy!





	Morning Not Like Any Other

As the sun peeked in to her window, Velma sleepily rubbed at the light that told her it was morning. She sat up and gazed about her room in her blindness, wondering what mystery she would run into today. Turning her head, she looked at the blob that was her dresser next to her bed. Reaching a hand, she felt for her glasses.

"Eh? Where are my glasses?"

She tapped her hand on the place where she usually put them. But they were not there. Her brow furrowed with confusion because it was very unlike her to misplace her glasses. Her room, in fact, was in perfect order, just how she liked it. Nothing was ever out of place. Which is why her glasses missing was making her worry.

"Maybe I just knocked it over when I was sleeping... Yeah... that must be it."

She thought out loud. Though she knew herself and she hardly moved once she fell asleep. But maybe, something did make her knock her glasses off. That was always a possibility.

Placing her feet cautiously on the floor, so not to step on the fallen glasses, Velma eased herself down to a crouch to search for the spectacles. But no matter how far she tapped her hands, she could not find the missing glasses.

"Oh brother, what are the guys going to say when I can't find my own glasses. What a real genius I am."

She chided herself as she stood back up to check the dresser by her bed again. But this time as she searched, she came across something that wasn't usually on her dresser. Picking the object up, she squinted at it, trying to make out what the object was. It was a hand held tape recorder. As she fiddled with it, her hand turned it on. It kicked to life, as a voice came on.

"As, so you found this Mystery Inc... Or should I say Velma."

The voice crackled on the speaker from the recorder. Velma gasped as she heard this unknown voice coming from it addressing her. It continued.

"Oh don't bother to call your 'gang', for they are already occupied at the moment. Nothing will come from calling them. You shall be going them soon."

"Jinkies! Who is this...?" She continued to squint at the shaking recorder as her hand trembled holding it, trying to figure out what was going on. But she was getting freaked out because she was lost without her glasses, that and they said the gang were in trouble.

"Listen well youngest member of Mystery Inc. I have hidden your clothing about your otherwise neat room. Each article of clothing you have contains a note leading to the next clue. I hope you enjoy our 'game' while the rest of the gang are occupied by my plan."

And the voice faded into a maniacal laughter and then silence. Velma's eyes grew wide as her brain thought of a million and one questions all at once. She fell back sitting on the bed as she stared at the tape recorder. She had no choice other then to call the police if someone had broke into her room, did all of this, and took the gang as well.

_She couldn't handle this. Not without her glasses._

Just as she placed down the tape recorder, she felt something on her hands from the recorder.

"Oh... and don't do anything rash. You _don't understand what is going on here_. Your first clue is sitting where it always is. Inside it you will find the next clue."

Velma looked in disbelief at her hand, covered in red stuff that came off the recorder.

"Oh no... guys..."

Her hands shook even more as she thought the worst had happened to the gang. She had to do what the guy on the recorder said. They might not be dead yet. There is a chance she can still figure out this mystery and save them!

"He said the first clue is sitting where it always is... Well, the first thing I do is hang up my nightgown and get my favorite orange sweater."

Banging into a few things along the way, she found herself at the wardrobe that contained her clothing. Opening it up, she found it hanging where it always hung. Taking it off, she saw something blurry and white drop from one of the sleeves. Crouching down, and searching, her hands found a scrap of paper. Since her room was always spotless, this had to have been the white blur that dropped from the sleeve. Squinting yet again, hands shaking, read the next clue.

~ ** _Congratulations on finding the next clue, now think of the room your in, you should know it well since you keep it so neat and organized. Look next to the place of memories stored in boxes for display._** ~

She pondered the clue as she hung up her nightgown and placed on her sweater. It felt a tad bit different, but she pushed that thought aside as she figured out the next clue. Using the bed as a guide, she stumbled around the bed blur and headed towards the desk blob in her vision. Squinting, she could see some red that didn't belong hanging on her picture frames. It was her usually knee high socks. In one of them, she found another note.

~ ** _Ah, so you found the second clue. As I expected from the one they call a Genius of Mystery Inc. But time is running out. Your next clue is hanging by where you started._** ~

She put on her socks, which also felt weird, and moved back towards her bed side that she had gotten up from. This is where she had started, but where else could it mean? She squinted around and then noticed that her lamp beside her bed was another color.

"I never had a red lampshade... Oh!"

She reached over and pulled her skirt off the lamp shade and felt around for the next clue. It was pinned on the side of her skirt. Taking the pin out, and putting on her skirt, she read the note.

~ ** _Ah, so the third clue has been found, but their time is growing short. The last clue will be with the next one. So find it quick. This clue is found by the portal to the stars._** ~

"Portal to the stars?"

Velma sat on her bed trying to figure this one out. The clues didn't give her must to go on, but this was a bit more obscure then the last few clues.

"Well, a portal means a doorway, entrance or gate... But a portal to the stars? Jinkies, I know. My window. I always stargaze out my window and it can be considered a portal."

She rushed over and around her bed to her window, bumping into a few things along the way. But, sitting there were to red blobs that were her shoes. And the last clue was sitting in her shoes.

~ ** _Time has run out. This is the last clue. Your usual mannerism to this situation that started this morning shall lead you to your destination. Everything is ready._** ~

"Oh no! Everyone! But what does he mean by my usual mannerism? What started this morning..."

She put a finger to her lips as she though what the clue could mean. Well, what all started this morning was her loosing her glasses. Could that be what he meant? But what did she usually do when she lost her glasses.

"Well, I usually get down on my hands and knees and search for them."

So, she did just that. Patting her hands around, she felt the floor. She felt just silly doing this, but she remembered the note. She had no time left. Searching for a bit, her hand crossed over something. Grabbing it, she brought it to her face so she could look at it.

"It appears to be a piece of red string. Long piece of string too."

Crawling along, she followed the string. it lead all the way to the door. Opening the door, she continued to crawl across the floor. She had mixed feelings, her usual feeling of excitement for solving a mystery, but then she was also worrying about everyone. As she wound her way following the string, she ended up in the common room where everyone watched TV. The end of the string was loose and she pulled it towards her. At the end of it was her glasses.

She was overjoyed to get her glasses back. She placed them on her face to get the shock of her life.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VELMA!"

The gang cried as she finally noticed the room was filled with decorations and balloons. She didn't notice everything because her glasses where off and she was only paying attention to the string. She stood up in shock and started to cry, though she bit back the emotion.

"Everyone!" She ran straight into a group hug."I thought something had happened to you guys!"

Fred looked confused. "What, you didn't like our mystery we set up for you?"

"But... But... The blood. All those notes... They said that you guys were in trouble."

Daphne laughed. Velma looked at her confused.

"Yeah, we would be in trouble if you caught on to our little charade. You don't know how much time we put into occupying you and not letting you know what was going on. Do you know how hard it is to actually surprise you? Your smarter then your own good sometimes you know." Daphne joked, Fred gave a laugh as well.

"We figured if we took your glasses away and set up a mystery for you to solve, it would give us enough time to pull off setting everything up. We tried to figure out how long it would take you to figure everything out, then cut some of that time off and then use that short amount of time to pull off decorating. I was a few seconds off, but I think everything worked out."

"Oh.. guys... Thanks... But wait. What about the blood?" Velma said worried as she clearly remembered the red stuff on the tape recorder.

"Blood?" Daphne and Fred echoed, both looking confused.

"Well, there was blood on the tape recorder."

"That's odd..." Fred said thinking. "I sent Shaggy in this morning to put the tape recorder in there. Shaggy?"

Fred turned and shouted into the kitchen where the beatnik had disappeared after the group hug.

"Like', coming Fred."

Just then the lights went out. Velma cringed, thinking the person who left the blood could still be behind something. But her attention was drawn to the kitchen door. Standing there, was Shaggy.

Holding the biggest cake she had seen! And it was shaped like her!

 

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Velma.. Happy Birthday to you!"

The gang sung and Scooby howled the last note as Velma, in shock and happiness blew out the candles.

"Jinkies guys... Thanks... And I figured out where the 'blood' came from."

They all looked at her as Shaggy placed down the Velma cake. She came over and grabbed Shaggy's hand to show them all. It was covered in red goo.

"Caught him red handed."

Shaggy looked at them all innocently. "Like' it's the gel frosting. I got a bunch all over me as I was making the shoes, for the cake."

The gang bust out into laughter.

 

The cake was cut, and as they all sat down, they brought gifts around Velma. Fred gave her some new computer RAM she wanted. Shaggy gave her the ingredients to make the Velma cake. Scooby gave her a bone, but it was the though that counted. But Daphne brought over no gifts. Velma looked over at her best friend confused.

"Your wearing them silly."

Velma looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Yes, they were the same style she had always worn, but the cloth was new and not worn in yet. That's why all of the clothing felt a bit different.

"You don't know how hard it was not to go get you a whole new wardrobe, but I know you like what you like. So, I just got you more of them." Daph said happily as Velma gave her a hug. Fred spoke up.

"Also, that tape recorder is also a gift from us. We thought you might like it to take notes in when you didn't want to carry around your laptop."

"Jinkies guys, thanks. This seemed like the worst day, but it really turned out to be the best day! Thanks!"

She got another group hug, but then Fred smiled.

"It isn't over yet."

"Oh?" Velma wondered. The room when dark again and this time a screen popped up. Fred stood in front of the screen and made his voice like the one she had heard on the tape.

"Congratulations Mystery Inc, but you have not gotten away from my clutches yet. Fear the wrath of my... Home Movies!"

As Fred said the last part he dodged out of the way as Shaggy cued up the first bit of the home movie. Velma's face turned as red as her skirt as she watched the first section play. It was from their case where they proved that there was no vampire. But at the end of that case, since they inadvertently won the battle of the bands, they had to perform. With Velma front and center in a rather outrageous outfit. Velma tried to scramble away in embarrassment but Daphne pulled her back.

"Guys... Nooo..."

Everyone laughed. And so, the mystery was solved.


End file.
